


Scratching at the Wall

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Hell, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't look for what you don't want to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching at the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> The last 30 seconds of 'Unforgiven' was so unfortunate, I decided that I needed to write my own version.  
> Thanks to my beta, [](http://tifaching.livejournal.com/profile)[**tifaching**](http://tifaching.livejournal.com/) , who helped me piece together two very different versions of this drabble.  
> 

Sam dreams.

Sam dreams of a cavern, walls and ceiling lost to distant shadows. He is drawn to the edge of a still, dark pool. A single glistening drop of liquid falls from far above. It hits the surface with a quiet _plink_ that echoes off of rock and other, hidden things.

Driven by thirst, Sam kneels and reaches into the pool. He flinches away from the flames reflected in the depths, cups the liquid in trembling hands and brings it to his lips.

 _It burns._

Sam wakes to a blinding headache and his brother’s voice, frantically calling him back.


End file.
